


The Smell of Salt

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: So really, the worst part. The worst part, aside from missing Sam and Alan and Lora and his parents, is the fact that he'll never get to see the ocean again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Smell of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Another on the long, long list of things I have in common with Kevin Flynn, Born and raised West Coast baybeeeeeee!!

There is a lot to hate about being trapped on the grid.

Obviously the biggest thing is the people. The people he knows he'll never see again. Of course that's the worst part. That could never not be the worst part.

But aside from that. He was expecting that, and sure, it's horrible, but he's known about it since the portal closed and he's come to terms with it, at least, as much as someone can come to terms with something like that.

So really, the worst part. The worst part, aside from missing Sam and Alan and Lora and his parents, is the fact that he'll never get to see the ocean again.

He can go to the sea of simulation all he wants, and oh he does, the few times he risks leaving the safehouse, that's where he goes.

But it's not the same. Not even remotely the same.

It doesn't  _ smell _ like the ocean.

And really, that's the most important thing, isn't it?

That smell, the salt and the seaweed and the fish, the one that really should be disgusting but isn't, is instead cool and refreshing when caught on the harsh ocean winds. The smell that lingered on his hoodies for days after a beach trip when he was a kid; the one that makes him feel so incredibly, irrationally at home.

It's just not there, in the grid. He couldn't get it right; there wasn't the sea life, the salt, that made his ocean so...the ocean.

And fuck, he misses it.

He misses the ocean.

He misses a lot of other things, of course, but this is one of the ones that hurts the least to think about.


End file.
